


Valentines Day Surprise

by AriTheMerGal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriTheMerGal/pseuds/AriTheMerGal
Summary: A V-Day gift exchange from our discord for SyntheticNinja <3





	Valentines Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A V-Day gift exchange from our discord for SyntheticNinja <3

 

“Oi Hog what's with tha British gal?” Junkrat was struggling to keep track of Lena, or better known to him, Tracer. She was blinking around frantically through the base leaving a trail of petals behind her.

“Valentines day… she’s got a girlfriend Jamison…” Junkrat continued to try and watch the girl blink before a headache began to take over, he closed his eyes groaning and looked up to Roadhog.

“Tha hell is a Valentine?” For a moment Roadhog went completely still his signature mask looking down at Junkrat. That was right, how many years has it been since Junkrat had even heard the world valentine? How many years had he missed out on? His entire childhood really. The shitty card making, the boxes of chalky hearts they called treats, he hasn't gotten the chance to experience any of it.

“It’s… a holiday for couples… to celebrate your love for someone else… or to confess your love for someone else…” Junkrat just scrunched his nose his eyes narrowing as he stared at Roadhog, a holiday for couples? Junkrat didn't have to say anything, his expression gave it away.

“Jamison… you have someone you love right?” Junkrat perked up, as if a dog that had been given a treat. His thoughts immediately going to you, how you didn't mind his tinkering while the two of you were together. The way you laughed with him, when you snorted from laughing too hard. The way you smiled at him, like that smile was only meant for him.

“Jamison.” The shake to his shoulder make him twitch, he had become oddly quiet. The idea of Junkrat quietly thinking was quite unnerving in a way, leaving Roadhog on edge.

“I’m gonna do somethin’ for my lil’ sheila Hoggie… When’s this Valentines day?” Junkrat perked up at the ideas already bouncing through his mind vibrating with excitement as he grinned.

“Tomorrow.” Junkrat squaked and looked at Tracer as she continued to blink through the halls.

“That lil chickadee runnin’ around because she fergot to get somethin’?!” Roadhog only let out a grainy laugh as Junkrat bounced off towards his room, he had no time to lose and you to impress.

* * *

 

“Have you seen Jam-Junkrat?” You were wandering around the place looking for Jamison, he hadn't called you or come to see you since you landed yesterday night after a mission. Finding it a bit strange since Jamison always rushed to the landing platform to take you up in his arms. A sloppy kiss ready for you.

“Sorry love can’t say I have, think he left for a mission. No one seen him or Roadhog since last night.” Tracer saluted you before blinking away, apologizing for her lack of help. Hanging your head you began to head back to your room slowly, holding the little package in your hands.

“Guess I could call him…” You sighed as you entered your room reaching over for your little transmitter, checking for any missed messages first.

Heart constructing as you were saddened to find nothing. Pressing the icon a few times you listened to the hollow rings before failing to connect. He must of really been on a mission.

Rolling over in your bed you placed the box down poking at the ribbon gently, sure heroes had a job… but you were hoping to spend some time with Jamison. You came to the conclusion the valentine festivities could be held off until tomorrow.

_Knock, knock._

The echo of a knock on the door made you sit up quickly, “Coming!” You stood up walking towards the door, stopping suddenly you looked over your shoulder before grabbing the small package again, no harm in holding onto it.

Upon opening the door you looked up, the familiar leather pig mask staring back down at you.

“Roadhog!” You practically cheered whipping your head around quickly in search for the other giggly junker you've come to love. But the male was nowhere to be found, strange.

“Outside.”

“Outside?” Probing for more answers you cocked your head to the side before Roadhog simply thumbed down the hall. That’s when you saw them. The rose petals.

Walking after the trail you looked down at the half hazardly ripped petals, an entire head of a flower sitting in the middle of the floor. This mess was no doubt Jamison’s work, and the very thought made your heart swell.

Did they have valentine’s day in the wastes? Did they even keep track of the days? You thought about the over used calendar Roadhog marked on, keeping track of days, keeping some kind of humanity in his grasp.

But yet they don't really celebrate any holidays, you were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't even realize you were coming to the end of the trail. The door was slightly ajar, tempting you to come in and see what was on the other side.

He knew your weaknesses that was for sure, and one of them was your need to know more, you couldn't help but slip outside. You wouldn't believe your eyes at first, Jamison standing in the midst of a borderline well pleased scene. He must of got Mei’s help, or maybe Symmetra’s.

As if sensing your presence he spun around, his eyes wide as he fussed with a bouquet of red roses. It really struck you then, he did this all for you. Himself. You looked around silently, the tell tale signs of his presence decorating everything, his oily handprints smudged on the little blanket he laid out, edges he so obviously tried to smooth out.

A few roses bundled together, wilting however, you eyed a few stems off to the side. He must of ripped them apart to create the trail.

“Oi love didn't think ya would jet ove’ so fast! Wasn’ able to grab tha boba or nuthin’!” He was hiding something behind his back as he approached you, vibrating with his giggled as she straightened up. Towering over you with a large grin, gold tooth shining in the weakening light.

“Ya like it?” You had to remember to breathe taking a fast inhale as you felt a smile tug at the corner of your lips.

“Then ya gon’ like this even betta’ love!” He grabs your free hand, slipping something into your middle finger. Looking down you stared at the scrap, it probably was once a gear of some sort.

The rusty color of it giving you that much information, it was also much too big for your finger. Bouncing around as you brought it closer to your face, you curled your hand into a fist. He had gone through the work of shaving it down, polishing it until it felt as smooth as a rusty gear was going to get.

“I… I…” You couldn’t for a sentence let alone a coherent thought, tears bubbling in your eyes as Jamison looked over you. The fear beginning to become apparent on Jamison’s face.

“H-Hol’ on there love! I know it’s ugly! Yer stupid junker made a last minute gift, didn’t have the time ya raid a store or somethin’!” You laughed now, hysterically in fact as he began to blabber, those big eyebrows shooting up as he froze.

“I love it!” The scrawny male suddenly slouched once more smiling as he stared at you.

“Sorry that it don’ fit love…” He took you hand in his twirling the ring around your finger as his brows scrunched together deep in thought.

“It’s perfect.” You simply drew your hand away to dig in your pocket, pulling out a bit of string you had. Slipping the ring onto the twine you smiled before tying it off around your neck. Beating down at the little bit of metal as it laid against your chest.

“I’ll get ya a better one promise…” You felt your heart flutter.

Did he just?

“A better one?” The words spilled from your mouth quickly as you looked up at Jamison once more. He only giggled before stepping forward taking you up in his lanky arms.

“You are my lil’ sheila n’ all I’ll get ya a better ring… promise…” You still couldn’t believe your ears, was he talking about…

“Oi, stop givin’ me ‘at look… thought about it a bit… Hog asked me ‘bout it…” You watched as a pink blush filled his cheeks, his eyes darting around as he spoke in a hushed tone.

“Mayb’ not anytime soon love… maybe when the world don’ need heroes anymore…” He was mumbling a few incoherent words now, lost to his own thoughts, you only leaned your head up and captured his lips with your own.

Shaken from his daydream it seemed, his arms eagerly tightening around you as his mouth moved against yours.

“Crikey, ‘fore I ferget!” He suddenly pulled away, flicking his metal fingers creating a spark together as he knelt down in front of a suspicious little fuse.

“Fire in tha hole!” You flinched as it was set alight, Jamison scurrying back to you as the fuse disappeared. The high pitched wizz of the firework snapping your attention to the sky. Instead of a colorful rainbow, you were met with a bright explosion. Jamison must of rigged his explosives to act like fireworks.

“Ah that reminds me. Here!” You shoved your own gift his way watching the way his eyes were dragged away from the sky to look down at you, a pout forming on his features. Though when he saw the little box his entire demeanor changed, snatching it out of your hands as he tore through the box. He pulled out the little gold chain with a raised brow. Turning it over a few times in his hands.

“Whot’s ‘is ‘en?” You slipped the bracelet from his hands before putting it onto his wrist with a smile, snugly clasping it in place.

“It’s a bracelet. I got the day we met engraved on it, so no matter what happens you’ll never forget the day.” Jamison smiled down at you threading your fingers with his own, tilting his head down he pressed his forehead to yours.

“I love ya sheila.” Those words made your heart skip a beat, filling your body to the brim with the nervous excitement you knew would never go away.

“I love you too Jamison… happy valentines day…” As the explosions continued overhead Jamison leaned down once more to capture your lips in another kiss.


End file.
